Never Let Me Go
by SupaJusSayin
Summary: Brittany S Pierce is a simple, beautiful, innocent girl who no one suspects to be Lima's mystery hero. Follow Brittany as she learns the hard way that being a superhero isn't as easy as the movies and comic books make it out to be. AU. Action, Adventure, Romance, and Brittana everything that's good in this miserable world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is the first time I've ever posted a story on here and I haven't written anything in a really long time so I'm hoping this didn't come out too bad. Anyways I've been obsessed with brittana superhero fics a lot of them are great and I wanted to take a stab at it. So I noticed lately there were hardly any with Brittany as the main heroine with superpowers. I wanted to change that so here's my attempt at it. I always believed Brittany was really athletic, strong, and flexible it would be fun to write her as a hero especially since she isn't exactly what you consider the most intelligent person out there. I mean that nicely, she has her own unique way of thinking which is different from what society expects. She's the unicorn we all know that. Santana will not have powers unfortunately but she is indeed no damsel in distress either, girl has a sharp tongue and is from Lima Heights. So she will have some fun scenes for sure in this story. ****  
**

**This chapter is just an intro into Brittanys life as the story progresses I will explain her backstory more and real villains will start appearing later on. Not too much action or explanation in this chapter but I promise I will get into that next few chapters.  
**

**I'll use things from the show but won't really spoil anything. Like I said first time writing a brittana story so I would love your guys input is it good or bad. What should I fix all that stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did Brittany would have graduated and been living in New York with Santana going to central park to feed the duckies.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Day**

It started out as a usual day for her. She walked around her neighborhood, she saved a couple of cute kittens from a tree and stopped a purse snatcher. She decided to end her day by taking a walk around the park and visiting the ducks. As she was leaving the park she thought about how it was a pretty slow day until she walked out to the parking lot. She knew it, she jinxed herself. The most action she got that day and without break a sweat, was when she stopped a car from ramming into a group of kids at the park. This resulted, as usual, with her receiving a round of applause from everyone around. Many from parents thanking her to admirers shouting there undying love for her...yeah it was just another ordinary day for Brittany S Pierce.

* * *

As she walked down the hallways of McKinley with her cheerleading uniform skirt swaying side to side, she noticed the hallways were more crowded and louder than usual for this early in the morning. She goes to take a book out of her locker after finally remember her locker combination, where she overheard a girl next to her telling her friends about the event from the day before how the mysterious town hero showed up once again and saved the day. Brittany couldn't help but have a small smile on her face knowing that the whole school was talking about her once again, well she knew they weren't really talking about Brittany S Pierce but her awesome alter ego. She was still pleased nonetheless to see everyone excitingly talking about this mysterious hero, wondering who she was and knowing they felt safe with her in the town. The town has dubbed her alter ego with many names from Silver Ninja to Real Blue Steel, they weren't very creative with names so none of them stuck. While some people in town weren't as excited to see her, the majority of people were and all this made her feel happy. It made her feel good on the inside like she was doing something right for once, even if was a secret part of her. As she was turning the corner she was startled as a slushie came crashing into someone's face right in front of her.

"Ha that's what ya get gleeoozers" shouted by one of schools main bullies Azimio. He is a big burly guy who always looks confused. Azimio hi fives his partner in crime Karofsky, she thought he looked like a big non-cuddly bear with a face that constantly looks like he just ate kitty shit. They both happened to be on the football team and part of the popular crowd at school. She never enjoyed how a lot of the popular kids would treat those not as popular. She tried to stay away from all that bullying as best as she could. "Hope you enjoyed your daily dose of medicine. We got more for you tomorrow" he barked as he and Karofsky leave. Brittany just stood there giving them a dirty look as they left.

"Oh yes that was very creative of you two gorilla sacks. You'll make it far with that wit." Brittany's frowned instantly when she recognized it was her friend.

"Kurt are you okay? You didn't like the flavor?" she asked worried.

Kurt who wiped some slushie from his well taken care of face and pompadour hair replied "Believe it or not Britt I'm not particularly fond of any slushie flavor at the moment."

"Oh, I bet it would feel better if it was your favorite flavor?' She took out a small tissue to help clean him but it kept leaving behind tiny tissue bits on his face due to the sticky syrup. She was just making it worse. Kurt sighed and gently moved her hand away.

"Easy for someone to say whose never been bitch slapped across the face with one" he said with a grin on his face. He was now picking at the remains of tissue on his face. "Alright Britt, I'll see you at glee club later, got to exfoliate my face again before I'm late to class and forced to sit next to stoner Brett. Bye."

Brittany waved as she watched him enter the girl's restroom. She understood why he used the girls restroom it was so much cleaner than the boys, she should know she has gone in there a few times when she didn't feel like waiting in line for the girl's. She wished girls could whip it out sometimes it would make things easier.

Walking away she slipped a bit, hoping no one else saw that, she glanced around the hallway. Then when looked down at the floor she could see the pieces of slushie from the cowardly attack, she couldn't help but think how much easier it was being a masked hero and fighting baddies out in the world than it was exposing yourself within High School walls.

* * *

Throughout the day the tale of Lima's mystery hero was getting out of hand. Some of the least exaggerated rumors were the ones saying she was a space alien from a planet of Amazonian women sent to earth to protect humanity or under her masks mouthpiece was a black hole if opened would suck everyone in. The widely exaggerated rumors said she was a mutant from the government sent to keep an eye on Lima for any terrorist attacks occurring there since no one suspects a small town like Lima. The funniest one to Brittany was where someone said she was the spawn of Satan, kicked out of hell seeking retribution for her past sins, which just sounded silly to Brittany, she doesn't have red skin or a tail, but she wouldn't mind a horn. Which led to Brittany starting her own rumor about how this secret hero is really a unicorn in disguise and she has to earn her unicorn horn by doing good deeds...no one helped spread that story to Brittany's disappointment.

Brittany was suddenly disrupted from her thoughts and jerked in her seat, which led to her hitting her knee on the bottom of her desk.

"Miss. Pierce I hope I am not interrupting you daily stare down with the ceiling but would you care to explain what the French Revolution was about and why it is so important to this story?" said, Brittany's least favorite teacher, .

Brittany's face turned a bit red from being picked on in a class where the majority was blatantly not listening. "uh no you didn't interrupt anything with ceiling I was already done staring at it anyways." The few who were awake in the class chuckled. She didn't see what was so funny as she looked around the class.

"I don't really care to explain since you can explain much better than me but if you can't I guess I could try." 's eye twitched at this, Brittany took no notice. "See in this story at that time the slimy frogs leaders were angry at the fluffy aristocats and ordered to put them to sleep. So a bunch of innocent cats were being taken from their homes and being killed, it was very sad. Then came the Scarlett Batman, who is now called Black Batman because Scarlett isn't a very good color to hide at night in and Johansson now owns the name. Anyways, he made it his mission to save all the cats and went to hiding in his cave until he was needed. Yeeaah I think that's it." Brittany concluded giving a tiny yet proud look on her face.

Most of the class was awake at this time just stared disbelievingly at Brittany, except one pair of brown eyes just stayed on Brittany analyzing her, Brittany didn't notice. on the other hand didn't seem too happy with her answer. Brittany's proud look faltered when she took in her teacher face. was gripping her pencil quite tightly.

"If you continue to talk back to me in this manner and not even bother to put some effort in this simple class, you can start by not coming to my class at all. Start thinking about repeating this basic class in the summer." she practically shouted. Brittany's face and ears were as red as a tomato now. Also not really understanding what she said wrong. This was why she hated speaking in class. "It's not the Scarlett Batman its Pimpernel it's on the cover of the book in front of you, can you not read?" She heard some of her classmates snickering at this point. Before the teacher could berate her anymore a strong voice spoke up.

"Look not that I don't love watching a teacher measuring there dick in a student's face, I gots to say I only like that during class time it gives me time to text or catch up on ma beauty sleep but the bell rang five whole minutes ago. Before you go all Christian Bale at me for my inappropriate language remember for some strange reason nearly half the cheerio squad is in here, and if we're late to practice I can promise you that what you're about to shout at me will be nothing compared to what Coach Sue is going to say to you for holding all us up ya hear."

Brittany looked back grateful at her interrupter who sat her desk, with her dark eyes sharply staring down at her teacher while smirking with her pouty lips. The outburst caused by none other than Santana Lopez, who is the head captain of the cheerios. She was Brittany's savior at the moment. She was basking in much awe for Santana at the moment. "So we are leaving. Ladies." commanded Santana as she stood up with her long black hair swaying behind her. All the cheerios including Brittany went up to leave as well. As Brittany left the classroom she didn't dare look back, but she did happen hear the sound of a pencil snapping.

* * *

After an hour and a half practice was finally over, she feigned exhaustion along with the other girls who were actually worn out from practice. She learned it was best to do this after her first couple of practices when her fellow teammates would give her strange looks for not looking like she was about to throw up her lunch like the rest of them. This led to some of the girls talking behind her back and spreading gossip about her. Brittany started to get a little worried they would figure out her powers then they would call the MIB and they would do experiments on her. That did not sound fun to Brittany she didn't want to live in a cage with all the other illegal aliens. If she didn't want to give away her secret she figured she should pretend to be exhausted after every practice. One time Brittany overdid it by collapsing on the floor shouting in agony asking for Elizabeth with her left hand over where she assumed her heart was. Sue made her run 5 more laps around the track for making such a spectacle. The good news was Brittany didn't have to worry about exposing her secret, though the girls still tease her about that day. Brittany had to admit even with her awesome powers she felt Coach Sue's training was extremely difficult and greatly admired all these girls who survived practice each time.

She cleans herself up in the locker room, getting ready to go to glee club. She is about to leave when Santana Lopez unexpectedly walks up to her. She could tell she already showered, she changed out of her Cheerios uniform wearing a tight white T-Shirt and short red shorts where Brittany couldn't help but stare at her lean, tan legs before she looked back up at her.

"You know I should just tell Coach Sue it was your fault we were almost late to practice." said Santana non-threatening crossing her arms as she leaned against the lockers. Her hair was still damp as little water droplets fell on her T-shirt.

Brittany smiled at her knowing Santana meant no threat with what she said. " No you won't, if we were late Coach would get mad at you then make us all run more or just me probably, you wouldn't do that" laughed Brittany. "Besides you are too kind to do that." Santana stared at her curiously.

"You really are something else." Brittany tilted her head at her and Santana's eyes widened then she hastily turned her head to side to cough. "I mean I just think its true what people say, you do live in your own little bubble because everyone at McKinley no correction, in Lima Heights knows I'm biggest, bitchiest, baddest mofo around. You can't mess with me psshhh. I'm the head bitch." She said swaying her head side to side. She reminded Brittany of an elegant bird. Brittany couldn't help but look down at Santana's chest and notice her puff it out more. She noticed she was staring and lifted her head in a different direction in case Santana caught her staring, that would be embarrassing.

"Do people really say that about me?" asked Brittany.

Santana didn't expect that question after her mini ego boasting monologue. She dropped her arms with one hand on her neck and avoided eye contact with Brittany. "What no...I mean yeah a few people, I thought you knew." Brittany for a split second could see a tiny bit of pity behind Santana's eyes before she hardened them again now staring straight at her. Santana stood up from the lockers, fixed her posture with her arms back to being crossed in front of her. "Look that's what happens when you're in glee club and you don't hang around the rest of us popular kids. We could all stop those stories people say behind your back. I've told you that before but you refused and chose to hang out that sorry looking PSA group. It's the way the High School pyramid works." Santana sounded as though she's said these words a thousand times before. Brittany felt a little bad for where the conversation went, so she changed the subject remembering what she wanted to tell Santana earlier.

"Well before I forget thank you for standing up for me in class earlier" Brittany smiled brightly at her. She gently put her hand on Santana's arm to show her gratitude but Santana quickly pulled her arm back. This Surprised Brittany a bit not from her reaction but from the speed of it.

Santana stood up even straighter Brittany thought she was about to bend backwards. Santana looked sharply at her and spoke firmly "Don't mention it. Besides I didn't do it for you, I really don't like that bitch and she was just talking too much bullshit after the bell rang. I'm the captain I didn't want to be late and endanger my position. I'm looking out for me get that straight. Don't starts thinking you're special or anything…got it. Also don't be the reason we're late next time got it Pierce." If Brittany didn't know better she would think Santana was being intimidating if this wasn't the first time she's been reprimanded by her. Brittany knows they aren't close or anything but they end up having these conversations a lot, she found it amusing. Brittany simply nodded trying hard to smirk and just stared directly at Santana's eyes. She could tell she was making her Cheerio Captain uncomfortable, once again not the first time this has happened.

"Whatever." Santana just looked back at her warily before turning to leave the locker room. Right as she was leaving, she yells out to Brittany.

"You were totally wrong about Scarlett Batman he's totally Scarlett Superman. I mean Sir Percy Blakeney was just like Clark Kent both are clumsy idiots and Scarlett Pimpernel was Superman the smooth talking heroes, makes way more sense. He still gets to wear a scarlet cape and undies." With that Santana left the locker room leaving Brittany once again smiling at herself. At least Brittany now knew a secret about her badass captain she was indeed a closet superhero geek. Brittany didn't know why knowing this made her feel giddy. She put her mini chat with Santana aside and prepared to get into dancing mode as she headed out to glee club.

* * *

As she walked towards the choir room, the sound of sirens captured her attention. She ran out to check out the noise and sure enough there were two police cars on a high speed pursuit. Brittany looked down at her watch then her cell phone since she had trouble reading the time on a watch the little hand and big hand confused her when in a rush.

"I still have time to split." Brittany ran out to the side of building where there was more of a shade to cover her just in case someone was to come by as she changed into her hero outfit. "Black is such a cooler color than Scarlett." Brittany thought aloud. She wore a tight fitting black tank top, black jeggings, and white leg warmers on her arms, with white boots to match and ending her outfit with a long black scarf wrapped around her mouth to cover half her face. Brittany didn't really like face masks, it made her super sweaty plus she liked to show off her eyes. The main reason no one has identified Brittany yet is because she is able to transform her appearance. Her bright long blond hair changes to elongated silver sleek hair which appeared to cover half her body. Her eyes now catlike and glowing bright blue. She put her stuff next to the building behind a bush. She bent her legs and pushed hard off the ground blasting into the sky to locate where the car snatcher sped off too.

Just another ordinary day in the life of Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

**A/N: I hope at least one person likes this. It took me forever what I wanted to include in this chapter. Like I said above this is just the introduction it will pick up, just taking things slow right now. I didn't want to include Santana at first but I couldn't help it. I wanted to show what kind of dynamic these two have at the moment and I want to know what you guys think. So things to look forward to...**

**-What does Santana think of Brittany and her alter ego?  
**

**-More glee club members will be introduced some will be more important than others in Brittany's life. I wish I could include them all but theirs so many.  
**

**-What and who is Brittany? hmmm. I will have a chapter that shows how she fully developed her powers and why she decided to become Lima's hero. **

**-More on Santana's life too.  
**

**-What powers do you think Brittany has? I will admit I did copy another famous superheroes power anyone want to take a guess. Might be too early to tell tho. Next chapter show off more of her powers.  
**

**-Also Question what other couples would you enjoy seeing? If none say none lol.  
**

**-And finally there will be other villains just as strong as Brittany later on. Maybe we already met one maybe not.  
**

**ps..Please be honest with me if my grammer is bad or something like if I need a beta. I'm writing this just to let my inner hero Brittany out but I also want you all to enjoy this. So feedback appreciated :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone so first I want to say thank you very much to those who reviewed honestly I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter. Sorry this is such a late update I actually have an outline for this story and I was all hyped to write for it...then I saw the break up. Can I just say that was like one of the most heart breaking break ups ever like I cried and if I see gifs right now I still cry lol. I won't lie the sudden break up still disappointed me just cause I really wanted to see these to struggle to make it but it ended before it could. I will always love and appreciate brittana and hopefully they get back together later on cause they are soulmates :) Also I saw some more spoilers for later on which I won't say just in case those haven't seen it and that definitely demotivated me :( Shipping brittana is hard. Finally I just thought I'm going to continue this story cause I still love the idea of brittana even if those mean writers don't lol. So on with the story. I apologize for anything that makes no sense. **

**Oh yeah any idea who which superhero I based Brittany on after this chapter?  
**

**Thank you to maia, gleetan, conri, brittana-forever-love, hlnwst, Rhettlee and guest :) I really appreciate it. Didn't think anyone would like it haha.  
**

**Also I'm going to try to update quickly which I think I should do if I avoid anymore glee spoilers and just glee in general lol. Oh and I agree it's time to see more super hero stories with Brittany kicking butt. I find Brittany interesting she is a brave girl who has some insecurities that bug her and she sees things differently from other people which should be fun to play with. I'm just rambling sorry. Brittana is Love.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Pussy cats making holes, robbing banks and drinking kind of day_**

There were a several bullets darting right above Brittany's head, as she spun around avoiding them in mid air. Brittany began to wonder if they were getting tired shooting at her yet, because she had to go home and give Lord Tubbington his sixth meal of the day. She couldn't be late and let him starve. She usually liked it when people would waste there bullets on her that way when the police did take action, there wouldn't be any left to hurt them. So she would make herself an easy target on purpose away from innocent bystanders. Brittany hung upside down waiting for her moment to strike when she heard the police sirens getting closer.

After a long day at school Brittany decided to go walk around town not really stopping anywhere particularly, just walking thinking to herself and at the same time checking for any signs of trouble. Of course she couldn't end the day without something happening. As she walked by the bank she heard screams and gunshots. She immediately ran down an alley and quickly transformed to her very well known alter ego. She flew straight towards the bank where she found the bank robbers about to enter their getaway car, but before they could Brittany smashed the car's engine with an exaggerated drop kick similar to what wrestlers do. She might have gone a little overboard with the kick. Now here she was just killing time until the police arrived at the bank, with the bank robber's attention fully on her. She started to worry when the thieves were not running out of ammo. Brittany turned back upright, and knew the fastest way to get rid of their guns, she was just nervous to do it.

She raised both her hands at the two burglars, and focused hard ahead as blue light began to illuminate from her closed fists. The two dopey robbers stopped shooting and just stared wide eyed at Brittany not knowing what was happening. Brittany's catlike eyes started glowing blue as well. As she stared directly at them her hands radiated even more and once she felt ready she blasted two blue rays at the bank robber's guns. She hit each gun sending it flying out of there reaches and purposefully avoided harming the actual thieves. After this the robbers just dropped to the floor with their hands behind their heads, crying for mercy with their eyes watering up along with their lower halves. Brittany powered down but couldn't help grimacing at the sight in front of her. It was really, really a pathetic sight.

The police finally showed up.

* * *

"There you go Lord Tubbington a light meal before dinner." Brittany smiled at her obese cat as she finished serving half a bag of dry cat food with a side of bacon for him.

She lifted the huge bag easily with one arm and tossed it behind her across the kitchen back into the pantry. She didn't notice the pantry door was closed.

"Oops." Brittany simply stared wide eyed at the huge hole now on the door. "Not again."

At that moment her mom walked into the kitchen. She was a tall, thin woman with long blond hair similar to Brittany's. Surprisingly she did not have a surprised look on her face as she shook her head at Brittany at the mess she made.

"Lord Tubbington did it." Brittany pointed at her cat, which merely turned and raised his eyebrow at her. "He gets like jealous and thinks he's the one with superpowers, so he tries flying through things like doors, windows, couches or the bed."

"You were the one who made the hole in my bed!" exclaimed Brittany's mother.

"What oh no that one was actually Lord Tubbington, he was binge eating after they killed off his favorite character on Grey's Anatomy. I think he just got really mad and took it out on the bed. Poor bed, I tried to flip the mattress so you wouldn't notice the hole but you still did somehow. Maybe Lord Tubbington does have super powers. Pssh pussy's amiright?" Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay I don't even know where to begin with what you just said. Sooo I'm going to tell you again, Brittany stop breaking things in the house especially if you're going to just keep flying off when I ask you to fix it. Exactly like what you are doing right now."

Brittany not so sneakily was half way out the door while her mother was speaking. "Oooh ha ha ha I'm just playing with you mom, I wasn't really going to leave. Ha c'mon now I'm just…a…joking."She shut up under her mom's glare. "I wasn't going to fly off, just walk away." Brittany mumbled to herself as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"How responsible of my daughter. Limas number one selfless hero with a heart of gold who has such strong, good virtuous morals is too lazy to help around the house." She said in a playful tone as she smirked at Brittany.

Brittany frowned at her mom. "I'm totally all that. I'm the unicorn." She defended.

Brittany's mother, Lisa has known about her eldest daughters powers since she was a baby. She first suspected something was strange early on when each time she went to bottle feed, Brittany would crush it under her tiny hands. Lisa was just thankful she was not breast feeding her. Other times the crib would be flipped upside down, holes in the wall, portraits taken down and anything else a baby shouldn't be able to hold or reach was messed with. At first Lisa believed it was all the chemicals they put in baby food and the water that was giving Brittany these moments of adrenaline. She became much more suspicious when these moments of adrenaline were not going away. The older Brittany became the more these strange occurrences would occur and the more it appeared that Brittany was doing these things intentionally. There were times where she found baby dolls heads buried with the soil when she asked Brittany what happened, she would respond with one word looking for oil. Lisa kinda figured that had nothing to do with her powers just proved Brittany have a different way of thinking. Lisa stubbornly believed there was a scientific explanation for the way Brittany is. Whereas her husband Joe, believed the simple explanation was magic or she was the reincarnation of Da Vinci, this only made Lisa worry where her husband was from now.

What finally did convince her and her husband, Brittany was truly gifted was one early morning they came out of there room and found a five year old Brittany floating, drawing on the ceiling using her crayons as though this was the normal. She would do this many times drawing on the house and on her little sister's forehead. Lisa and Joe had no idea what to do, they looked through old episodes of the X-Files to see if there was an explanation. Joe still thought it was magical that they had a daughter like this and Lisa thought it was a scientific evolution for mankind. So in the end neither parent found this to be a big deal, just another challenge in raising a child.

Brittany wasn't the nicest little girl at the time, she would be sent home after punching the kids at school or putting bugs in their hair because they wouldn't share or play with her. Brittany would want the other kids to play with her but the other kids thought she was strange, so this resorted to her bullying them into listening. Brittany knew she was different from the other kids, she knew she was stronger than the other kids so she would force them to do as she says. Lisa doesn't think the school ever found out, but the last straw to Brittany's behavior for her happened when the jungle gym was found to be ripped apart in the playground. Lisa did what any other mother would do with a kid with super natural abilities give them a time out. Lisa found the perfect way to get through to Brittany she would hide her crayons even if Joe was against this method he believed it stifled Brittany's creativity. This was the only way Brittany would listen to them as a child and sometimes now as a teenager. She doesn't know at what point exactly Brittany changed into the girl she is today. She also didn't understand why Brittany decided to help out the people in Lima, when they weren't especially friendly to her. Lisa and Joe always figured there daughter was special in many ways and decided to give her the freedom on how she wants to live her life for now. They completely support Brittany's decision in playing a hero, it gave her an outlet using her powers. Sometimes she feels she is still watching over the little girl who would cause havoc in the house because well Brittany still caused havoc in the house. Lisa thinks back on everything as she stares at a pouting Brittany at the table.

She gives her daughter a small smile. "Alright you mythical creature, go find your father to fix the door."

"Arrugh, I feel like an elf." Brittany whined.

"I know what you mean my dear." Joe mumbled. He was a short, good looking man with wavy black hair, blue eyes and a kind face. He sat next to Brittany after patting her on the head.

"Please explain to Brittany that she must take responsibility for her actions once in a while. I feel a father should lecture their child on that subject at least once a year." Said Lisa. Now Joe began pouting, he hates scolding his children.

Before Joe could open his mouth, Brittany's little sister entered the kitchen. She was the splitting image of her father except instead of blue eyes they were a light brown. She instantly noticed the pantry door.

"Damn Britt, you walked through the door again. You can blast things that are like a thousand feet away but you can't look where you are going." She gawked at her older sister.

Brittany blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't walk through it again Jamie, that only happened thrice. I threw Lord Tubbingtons food through it without looking cause I'm awesome like that, one in hole." She said all this proudly as she put her feet on the table. Jamie just gave her a strange look.

"So you admit you broke the door?" Lisa replied amused.

"Oops." The only thing Brittany could say as she slammed her feet back on the ground and she face palmed herself.

Jamie laughed at her. She proceeded to remind Brittany of her past blunders. "Remember that time when you thought you met the real Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. You baked him burned cookies and gave him rotten eggnog. Turned out it was some bum trying to rob us. Some hero you are."

"Hey hey that was Mr. Patches and he just wanted a place to sleep in peace for the night, he was cold." Brittany stated as a matter of fact. "You know recipes confuse me. I didn't think he would get sick so badly."

"When a bum gets sick from your own cooking, you know it's really bad. Besides you still let a bum in the house B, no excusing that one, oh heroic one."

"Whatever." Brittany gave Jamie a dirty look. Just to let you know he is not a bum he is just a lonely guy who misplaced his home." Brittany said sadly.

"You mean he lost his home." Jamie corrected.

"Yeah that's what I said, he forgot where he left his home." Jamie stared blankly at her older sister. "With the way the state has been it's been a disaster, everyone is losing everything." Brittany said very seriously. Jamie gaped at her.

"Lima is doomed!" Shouted Jamie as she looked towards the ceiling as she over dramatically raised her arms shaking them above her head. Brittany looked up too but didn't see who her younger sister was talking to, she was worried about her now.

Brittany stood up and stretched. "Well that was fun family time, let's do it again next year. I'm off be back later."

Lisa quickly grabbed her by the shoulder with a speed that even surprised Brittany. "I know you're better at destroying things than reconstructing but could you at least try fixing the door?" Brittany was busy trying to gently pull out of her mother's grip. Luckily for her Joe interrupted.

"Ah just let her go, our little unicorn deserves some relaxation after saving the day over and over again." He smiled sweetly at Brittany.

"Thank you skinny Joe."Before Lisa knew it Brittany disappeared from her sight. Jamie scoffed at what just happened then got up to leave too.

"Joe, sometimes there is nothing wrong with telling your kids what to do, I think that's a mandatory parent rule." Lisa lightly scolded her husband.

Joe smiled his only smile for his wife, "You know we aren't like other parents, we're the cool kind. Think of it this way our kids are smart, they make mistakes but they know when to fix them. When they really need help they will come to us. So let's enjoy our time before we actually have to put some real effort into raising our kids" He chuckled while walking through the pantry door. Lisa couldn't help but give him a small smile back and dropped the subject.

"OH MY GOD! There is a huge hole in the pantry door!"

Lisa simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Brittany was now surrounded by a multitude of colors blazing at her from every direction. She sat up quickly to search for the source of these colors but gathered that no matter which way she turned she was blocked. She felt like the rainbow itself was hugging her, she couldn't even tell if her hands were glowing or not. Brittany noticed from the corner of her eye a pink blob headed towards her so she quickly grabbed the thing closest to her and swung straight at it.

"Stupefy."

"Ahhh Dammit, Brittany. Turns out the pink blob was Quinn. Brittany was currently attacking Quinn's head with a pillow. "Stop. Swinging. At. Me. You. Bitch." Quinn yanked the pillow from her and smacked it hard on Brittany's face pushing her back down onto the couch behind her.

"Geez Britt, why do you always think you're a witch when you smoke? You always end up attacking me for some reason."Quinn sighed as she sat down next to Brittany.

"Its cause of this." Brittany raised her hand and placed it on Quinn's bright pink hair, she started to roughly rub her hair. "It's super distracting like when I see two birds doing it I want to look away but I can't I want to see what happens each time. I don't know what I expected. Or when I look up into the sun I know it brings so much pain to my eyes but I still do it. Or like when- oomph" Quinn smacked her in the face with the pillow again.

"Ok ok I get it…I think. My hair is distracting because even if you don't want to look at it, you just can't help yourself. Right?" Quinn grumpily said. "That still doesn't explain why you attack me?"

Brittany removed her hand from Quinn's hair and placed it gently on her arm. She remembers, even in her current condition, why Quinn chose this look in the first place. She feels she isn't explaining herself correctly.

"You make it sound like what I'm saying is a bad thing, I don't mean it like that. You always stand out in a room and capture everyone's attention, no matter what you look like. Plus that's why I always attack you because I know it's you even when I'm flying high. I attack you out of love Quinn, don't be grumpy anymore" laughed Brittany, she launched a hug at Quinn except she completely missed and fell on the floor. Oddly Brittany felt more comfortable on the floor, she never liked moving much when she smoked. Her high usually vanishes quickly all thanks to her super powers.

Quinn looked down and couldn't help but smile at her close friend after what she said. Quinn is grateful to have Brittany in her life. She didn't think Brittany would still want to talk let alone hang out with her since Brittany is a Cheerio and Quinn is a Skank, two completely different groups at McKinley. She is still astounded how close she is with her especially after everything that happened. Quinn gives Brittany a light kick.

"Just because you said all those sweet words does not excuse you for attacking me all the damn time."

"Fine I also do it because I want to see if I can knock the pink from your hair."

"Ha very funny. Who knows you probably can do it, no one hits as a hard with a pillow as you can. You are a lot stronger than you look Britt, I don't know where you're hiding those muscles."

Brittany grinned at this. "You don't say. I ain't hiding my muscles they've always been there look at my twins, now get your tickets and watch the gun show." She was attempting to impress Quinn with her biceps. All Quinn could do was raise her eyebrows at her, giving her an I can't believe you're my friend look.

"I don't see any difference. Your arms look so breakable."Quinn teased. Brittany has no idea how she can be invincibly strong however have no work to show for it.

"Girl you need to start lifting weights before doing that."

Brittany looked up noticing it was one of Quinn's friends "Hi Mack."

"Hey Brittany. Hey Q." Mack couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany.

"You should give me some tips on how to form those muscles like on your arms. I want my arms to look even sexier than they do now. I want them to look like Sylvester Stallone you know the Terminator guy." Brittany said. She was now poking her tricep.

"Eww you don't want to look like either of them girl. You are way hotter than them. But if you want some private lessons hit me up Pierce. I know a fun way to put those arms to good use." Mack said in a flirty tone raising her eyebrows at Brittany before leaving walking away.

Quinn mocked her in a deep voice "Oh Brittany your arms are sexy please use your sexy arms for sexy sex with me. Yeah that was extremely subtle."

Brittany simply grins shaking her head. "That was nice of her to offer she wants to help me out."

"Britt she wasn't actually talking about helping you uh tone up."

"I know it was still nice of her to offer though." Shrugging her shoulders.

"She was looking at you like a piece of meat." Quinn said disgusted. "Come on lets go get a drink I'm way too sober right now." She got up from the couch and pulled Brittany up with her.

"Why didn't you invite anyone over from Glee Club?" She was wondering this for a while since she got here.

"I have a feeling this kickback isn't really their scene plus it's probably going to get rowdy and I don't want to get any of them in trouble. You know how the Skanks get when they are all together for too long."

Brittany does know indeed how they all get. There are times she doesn't even know how they do the things they do. They would fight some nights or end up terrorizing the neighborhood by throwing ketch up covered tampons at houses and mailboxes. She woke up one morning to Quinn's house being filled with pigs she figured that was there way of apologizing to Quinn. Even to Brittany the Skanks were a strange group.

"True. I'm happy out of everyone you know you are able to put my life in danger of your gang haha. I feel special."

"What can I say I'm selfless it's what god would have wanted from me." Quinn cynically puts her hands together as though saying a prayer. Brittany observes Quinn's clothing always noticing how she wears a cross around her at all times. Brittany doesn't really understand religion that much but knows Quinn really believes in that stuff. One thing that hasn't changed about Quinn is her faith even if she joked about it at times. Brittany doesn't know much about God, she got confused with her because of one line from the bible states cleanliness is next to godliness but at times Quinn looked downright dirty with her long dark skirts, cut off shirts and dirt covered boots. Maybe what was dirty to us was clean to God. Either way she figured Quinn was still finding herself so she would help her along the way.

"Seriously I'm happy you are still my friend Quinn. After you left Cheerios it became a lot less fun." Well it's not completely horrible Brittany thinks about Santana.

"You were the only one who wasn't horrible to me afterwards B. Of course I still want to be your friend. I don't know what I could have done without you. Those girls on the team do not give you enough credit, you are ten times more talented than they are. That's what I got tired of all that fakeness and these girls would steal one another boyfriends, stab each other in the back for a higher position in the pyramid, it was all so petty." Quinn shuddered just thinking about the way the girls on the Cheerios acted.

"Sounds like glee club but they are a lot nicer." Brittany laughed at.

"Glee club even with all that drama still feels like a family." Quinn laughed along as she poured herself a tequila shot.

"They are cool." Brittany stated as she took another shot too.

"Yeah they are. Don't ever let them know." Quinn said attempting to look serious.

"I know that's dangerous imagine what the popular kids would do. It's hard playing both sides." Brittany said this more to herself as she swiveled her drink around.

"Britt I don't understand why you don't just quit like I did. They are not very nice to you and you don't seem to really fit with any of them." Quinn looked at her sympathetically. Brittany merely shook her head chuckling.

She has thought about this before. "I know a lot of them aren't the nicest people but they are like that because of the clique there in I bet a lot of them are really friendly people. Look at you there is a fun girl under that mummy mask. I also bet a lot of them are just bad people who haven't realized how bad they really are yet. I don't know Q some of them are cool and I really like dancing. I'm not good at many things Q this is one the things I'm great at. Let's face it I'm not like you I need the uniform, it helps with barely passing my classes and I feel like I need it for now." She drank one last shot, it never really affected unless she drank the whole bottle in one shot. "Besides I don't want to quit I want them to accept me as I am if I leave then that's what they want. Right?"

"I just want you to have a good time. And to watch out don't trust those girls with anything once something gets out its out. They just love to ridicule others. I should know."

"I think it's getting better. Santana makes it more fun, she acts all tough but she seems confused too."

Quinn nearly choked on her tequila. "Santana is a bitch who only looks for herself. That girl was the first one ready to take my captain's spot." Quinn said sounding hurt.

Brittany isn't sure what to say. "Well she acts nice towards me even when the other girls are teasing me." Quinn side eyed Brittany when she said that.

Quinn stood up as straight as she could and waving her shot glass around. "Don't trust her she probably just wants something from you. She will probably break your legs so she can ensure her captain role." She sneered cruelly.

Brittany pouted looking down. "I still think Santana is a nice girl there is just something about her I don't get and I kinda I want to get it." She answered honestly as she played with her glass rolling it on the counter.

"Don't get close to her B. She would sacrifice a baby penguin over to her Gods or Sue before tainting her reputation. She isn't good for you." Quinn said as she pounded another shot down.

Brittany wanted to talk about Santana more, she just found her so interesting and confusing compared to everyone else she met at school. She wanted to get to know her better and be friends with her. It seemed a little difficult since Brittany was probably one of the many things, as Quinn said, that would taint her reputation. However that is exactly what Brittany found odd, Santana would be the one to come up to her and talk to her. She would also subtly defend her from the other cheerios, Santana would never admit it out loud but Brittany knew that's what she was doing. Brittany just didn't understand her and she finds it intriguing, she just doesn't know why she feels this way. She wanted to talk about this more with Quinn, although seeing how Quinn was behaving now was probably not the best time to continue this conversation. Brittany can always tell when someone is about to go off, so she changed the subject.

"Did you know baby penguins are called chicks. Yeah cool huh, just they all wear tuxedos I don't want to call a boy a chick that seems rude. Maybe they don't care about that at all and it's all equality for them. I should wear a tux to this year's prom." Brittany pondered and at the same hoped to change the topic, she noticed Quinn was getting a bit aggressive which usually happens when she drinks too much. She didn't want Quinn saying something she knows she will regret.

The change of subject seemed to work, Quinn appeared much calmer just staring drunkenly at what Brittany just said, still not completely used to her idioms. "You want to be a chick for prom?"

"That would be cute. Everyone would probably want to hug me that night if I did dress up like a chick." says Brittany cheerfully.

"They might like me more than Lima's hero." Brittany thinks to herself she should save the town next time dressed as a chick that would be fun. Now amused by her own thoughts, she only just realizes Quinn serving herself another drink. Brittany swiftly removes the drink in Quinn's hand.

"Hey let me take you to bed everyone else is knocking out anyways. I'll keep an eye out and protect your casa. Ok." Before Quinn could argue Brittany lightly placed her over her shoulder and started carrying her upstairs to her room. She knew having super strength came in handy.

"You are so so strong Brittany, I'm sooo heavy. She hiccups at each time Brittany takes a step up the stairs. Yeah she is drunk. "You are my favorite blonde friend, so nice to me, even though you hate my pink hair." Brittany actually wanted to toss Quinn from the ceiling onto the bed to try to get rid of the pink, but she thought better against it.

"See light as a brick well apart from you hurting my shoulder."She joked.

"Whatever you ho, so much for nice."Quinn mumbled, slowly drifting off. Brittany laughed amusedly.

Just as Brittany was leaving Quinn's room something caught her attention from the corner of the room. She slowly started walking across the room making creaking noises with each footstep she rolled her eyes at herself and just decided to just float across. The moon light seeped through a slit in the curtain which landed almost purposefully on a specific book which had a corner from a photo sticking out from inside of it. Brittany takes a look behind her making sure Quinn is still asleep, once she knows its safe she pulls the photo out. What she sees crushes her heart for her friend.

It is a picture of Quinn and Santana hugging side by side in celebration of some Cheerleading victory, Brittany lost track how many competitions they've won. She knew they were close but forgot they were actually best friends at one point. Brittany remembers how they spent a lot of time together, she always felt a bit jealous at their friendship. Growing up she never was close to one particular person she was just used to hanging out with different groups of people. She thinks back to when these two were the most powerful, and popular girls in school. Sue would trust these two to handle with everything even some shady things, Brittany didn't want to find out about those secret assignments. Neither of them was especially friendly with Brittany but they weren't horrible to her like other girls on the team were.

Then it changed when Quinn quit the cheerios. This was a big no no at McKinley and Brittany could tell how Quinn quitting hurt Santana. It seemed like one day to the next Quinn stopped donning the red and white to black and pink. Brittany thought when Quinn discovered her recent punk phase that she always looked like she need a bath yet at the same time she was intoxicating to look at. In other words she was a hot mess. Once Quinn joined the Skanks the onslaught of insults from the Cheerio girls began and sadly Santana was the leader of that group. It got even worse when Quinn joined Glee Club the slushie attacks were endless in the beginning. Brittany always liked Quinn and didn't understand why everyone was treating her differently she was still the same girl as before just less hygienic. Brittany started talking to her more afterwards, she just appeared so lonely the other girls on the team didn't like this but they always thought Brittany was a bit weird so they didn't say anything. When Quinn quit the Cheerios, she and Brittany grown close ever since except Quinn and Santana grew apart. Quinn was the first person Brittany would consider a best friend she felt her powers kept her from normal human experiences, she is thankful Quinn let her in. Brittany still doesn't quite understand what happened between those two when they seemed inseparable. Brittany knows Quinn had her reasons for quitting and for joining the Skanks. She was happy Quinn joined Glee Club though. She wished Santana could hang out with them too. If she was making wishes then she would wish everyone at McKinley would get along, she hates seeing her friends get bullied, she hates it even more that she has the power to blow up the school yet she can't change how the people from inside act towards one another. Brittany feels weak and useless in this case.

Brittany put the photo back inside the book. She checked up on Quinn one last time before floating out of the room. She didn't feel like heading back home yet she wanted to de-stress saving the town is hard work at times. She was about to head down the stairs to get a drink when a big bushel of black hair blocked her way.

"So is your babysitter gone now." Asked Mack, leaned on the stair rail with one arm and the other on her hip as she looked Brittany up and down.

"What oh yeah the last one left a long time ago I gave her a dead fish it died of natural causes. Just like my cat brings me dead things to say thanks I did the same thing but I don't think she appreciated it." Brittany said absently.

Mack smirked and decided to be more direct, she ran her hand up Brittany's arm slowly. "You're cute. I meant how about you and me sneak into one of these rooms here and you let me feel how strong your arms really are huh."

Brittany finally understood what Mack was not so delicately hinting at. She did think Mack was a fun girl and hot. Mack seemed like she really wanted to do this, plus this was one of the few ways Brittany could connect to someone else really quickly even if it was for a brief moment. Besides she had nothing else to do for the night so she didn't see any reason to say no.

"I'll let you feel whatever you want. Come on."

Brittany smiled flirtatiously at Mack as she grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of Quinn's many guest rooms. She would make sure to clean up in the morning.

* * *

**AN 2: To answer a question will Santana be a villian hmmm should she be. As of now I have no plans to make her a villain. I mean she isn't exactly a saint at McKinley we'll see more of that later. I have already introduced a future villain though. **

**-Do you guys like whats going on is something not working please tell me I want to please you guys. If you guys want to see something in this story feel free to offer some ideas.  
**

**-I wanted a Brittany and Quinn friendship cause I always wanted to see this on the show.  
She doesn't know abut Brittany's powers if anyone was wondering. No one knows so far. I just wanted to show Brittanys standard relationships with her family and friends this chapter. Glee club next chap.  
**

**-Pretty much to me Brittanys powers prevents her from staying high for too long or getting drunk too quickly I don't know why that just made sense to me haha.  
**

**-So I wanted to keep an old characteristic Brittany had from the show when it came to uh being intimate with people. Just want to say this will come into play in the story later on. There is a reason for this. The Mack and Brittany thing isn't serious.  
**

**-I introduced Brittany's parents and sister and Tubbington they all know about her powers figured it be funnier if they knew and more logical. Brittany was a trouble maker when she was little. What did you think of them?  
**

**-Also due to recent spoilers I am keeping Sam out of this story which sucks cause he was going to play a big part in it as Brittanys buddy I just can't at the moment lol. I had to write someone else to replace him.  
**

**-No Santana in this I'm sorry but there will be more of her next chapter :) some sweet brittana scenes too maybe Santana has an encounter with Super Britt.  
**

**-Sorry if it's a little slow in the beginning but I promise it will pick up. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)  
**

**Election night is stressing.  
**


End file.
